My siblings and I
by itsmagical1327
Summary: My siblings and I is mostly written in James' point of view. It will hopefully be a series which will continue to include Lily. This particular one begins with Albus Serverus Potter's journey to Hogwarts and his experience with the sorting hat. We discover the mischief James and Albus get up to during James' second year and Albus' first year of hogwarts...
1. Prologue

Prologue

James:  
There we sit. Albus, Rose, and I. People think we're weird because we stick together but we have to because we're family and we need to stick together. I need to look after Albus and Rose, it's their first year and it's my job. If I don't look after them no one will. People picked on me last year because i'm the son of the 'chosen one' they'll bully them too especially Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I heard it's his first day today too. Albus is really shaken up, he really wants to go into Griffindor like me and Rose will probably get in anyway her whole family's Griffindor. Albus is scared he'll get into Slitheryn. Its my job to protect them because I know whats in store and if Albus or Rose behave like how our Dads told us they did, our Dads will kill us. Rose isn't the adventurous type but she's super clever and my brother, sister and i have grown up with her and Hugo they aren't only my little cousins but my best friends, so i'm going to do whatever it takes to take care of Rose as well as my little brother because she's like my little sister.

It's an adventure going to Hogwarts it really is. You get to learn about things no muggles think possible, no muggles dream about. An adventure which changes peoples lives... like my Dad. Magic changed my Dad's life therefore it changes mine. I am a wizard and I want to be just like my Dad.

We hear a voice suddenly its as if the train goes on a stand still.  
'we have almost arrived at Hogwarts school when we arrive can all first years follow Mr Hagrid and welcome to Hogwarts school of witching and wizardry'

And that's when it began... The _REAL_ adventure began.

**Heyy how was that for a prologue? Let me know if I should carry on...**


	2. Chapter 1 - Albus's first day

**IMPORTANT YOU READ THIS: OK, I know that Mcgonagall retired from being headmistress around this year, Albus's first year, but I don't know who was after her and I can't think of a good name for another head so i'm just going to stick with what I've put. I hope it's good enough because I spent quite a long time on this chappie, also i am NOT trying to copy the actual Harry Potter books/films so please don't put things like: that happened before that or no one said that because it doesn't matter unless i'm quoting, thanks**

Chapter 1_  
_

Albus:  
Rose and I along with the rest of the first years huddle together in front of a Professor who looked very strict. Her hair was in a doughnut bun with only a couple of stands falling so that they frame her middle aged face I can't remember her name. She stood in front of a chair which had, placed on it an old looking brown witches hat. The sorting hat. Dad and James sat for hours telling me stories about it, of course James made things up in a failed attempt to spook me out but i didn't fall for it. OK i did but the things he said were gruesome and not very nice at all. I've had nightmares about the sorting hat and me being sorted into Slytherin, the house where every witch or wizard sorted into it turns bad, and becoming an evil Dark lord like the legend that my own father defeated and i'm scared of embarrassment and humiliation. I want to go into Griffindor like my Dad. The hall we were in had candles floating in the middle of the ceiling. Aunt Hermionie says it's bewitched to look like the nights sky. The floor is wooden and the ceiling is high. in the middle of the hall are four extremely long tables. Behind the sorting hat is the teachers table; at it, sit all of the Hogwarts Professors including Professor Longbottom who my Dad is really good friends with and in the middle of them the headmistress of Hogwarts; Professor Dingell-Ravenclaw, the last known ancestor of Rowena Ravenclaw and the best Headteacher after Dumbledore and mcgonalgall (Rose and I looked her up) but everyone just calls her Professor Ravenclaw. It only makes sense she's now head of Ravenclaw.

''When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Rebecca Dashwood'' the professor called, the room is silenced and a girl with red hair and blue eyes walked slowly and nervously towards the chair, her steady footsteps echoing against the wood beneath her feet. When shes sat down the professor places the sorting hat onto her head. The girl has her eyes closed as if she's wishing or praying hard for something

''Hufflepuff!'' The sorting hat says loudly before the hufflepuff table begin clapping and she joins them.

''Lillian Morgana'' I could not help but be reminded of the old legend of Arthur then. She walks up confidently and sits down.

''Slytherin!'' I shudder at the word. The sorting hat says and slytherin mimic hufflepuff's previous reaction. A few other people are chosen from the various houses of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor and Slytherin before the surname that my father had warned Rose and I to stay away from was said and Rose and I exchanged curious looks.

''Scorpius Malfoy'' He walks up. It's a blonde haired boy who wears a sickening smirk on his pale face and his eyes are deep and careless, but hey, maybe i'm biased.

''It's him'' Rose whispered looking as if she... _admired_ the way he looked, i raised my eyebrow at her and an unreadable expression crossed her features before it returned to a more guarded expression.

''Malfoy eh'?'' The sorting hat said in an amused tone. ''easy, Slytherin'' he said as if it were no suprise, which it certainly wasn't. All too quickly it was Rose's turn and I gave her an encouraging look before she proceeded to the hat.

''_Weasly_ i've been wondering when i'd be seeing another one of you'' the hat spoke, ''Griffindor!'' I was so happy for Rose but I couldn't help thinking about my Dad's near-slytherin experience, I was more nervous now since the amount of first years left were rapidly decreasing.

''Albus Potter!?'' the professor seemed suprised it was more of a question than a calling or a name. I was almost frozen to my spot but after a few seconds I had to walk up to the hat. I sat down, crossed my fingers and began to chant to myself

''_Not Slytherin, anything but slytherin, please not slytherin_''

''You remind me of your father, Potter, are you sure? I will say to you as I once said to him: they could make you great you know. Why not pick the choice your father couldn't?'' I continued to chant which gave him the hint. It was when I stopped chanting when it was as if all of time stopped. This would be my house for the next five or six years and I realized i want to be in Griffindor like James and Rose and like the rest of my family.  
''Very well, if you're certain then, Griffindor.'' He said. It was then when the whole of griffindor began cheering for me and I felt a flood of happiness and relief. The Proffesor who's name I still can't remember lifts the hat off of my head and i go to sit next to James with the rest of my house. I feel kind of victorious.

''Bluebell Benthusen'' the professor called out and a pretty girl with stormy grey eyes and brown hair walked up to the sorting hat.

''Seems to me like your made for slytherin but that's the problem, isn't it Benthusen? You are destined for Ravenclaw... how difficult.'' I watched Bluebell as she stared down at her clasped hands. It seemed as though she was whispering _please. _

''Ravenclaw!'' The sorting hat decided after a long pause and I watched as she let out a breath and walked, to her rejoicing table of Ravenclaw, there's something different about her and I want to find out what her story is. A few more people go before there is no one left.

''Thank you professor Dronham,'' That's her name, the sorting hat Lady. Professor Dronham. ''I do hope you are all comfortable in your houses. I have a few quick notices i would like to address, firstly I would like to say the third floor, second corridor on the right is out of bounds due to current re-construction which hasn't be completed and I would not advise going up there unsupervised. Any student with no pass or who isn't supervised will be punished. Let the feast... Begin!'' and with the clap of Professor Ravenclaw's hands all sorts of amazing, tasty foods appeared on the table before me. We dug in hungrily.

''You Potter? _The _Potter? James' brother?'' A boy with spiky dark hair who was opposite me said. He wasn't a first year. I nodded and he smirked. ''Welcome to Hogwarts'' He said knowingly as if there was a secret he was hiding.

''err, thanks?'' I said

''Stop your creeping Walker, he's not giving you an autograph!'' James cut in

''I bet she will.'' He stated gesturing to Rose who was already talking to some friends she'd made in Diagon Alley.

''Don't even talk to her, she won't look twice at you'' James said

''Hey, Rose is it?'' Rose turned around to look at him

''Do you mind telling your cousin to stop telling people not to talk to you and Potter here,' the last part was aimed at me. Rose gave him a fake smile with a hint of disgust before turning back around to her friends. I laugh as Walker pouts and continues to eat his food.

''I'm a muggle-born, the names Danny'' a blonde boy from my left introduces,

''My names Amelia,''

''Lilly''

''My names Lotus''

''They call me Terrible Tim, cos' i cause so much trouble'' the people on the table laugh

''I'm Albus'' I say before taking a chicken leg from the plate in front and biting into it

''Ah, named after the one and only Dumbledore no doubt'' Lotus commented

''Yes actually,''

''Lucky you, i'm named after a flower!'' he said

''Hey!'' Lilly warned

''I'm a guy, that's different!'' He argued. For the rest of the meal we enjoyed friendly banter and talked until the feast was done and we were shown to our common room and dormitories by the prefects.

**Hey again... hope you enjoyed that chapter, you know how this goes:  
****-Review... :)  
****-Follow... :)  
-Favourite... :)  
Check out my other story please thank youuu**


	3. Chapter 2 - I am Rose

**Hey, hope you like this chapter. Dana was invented by Lily, so thank you Lily. I'm not sure about a Narnia fanfic, of course i like Narnia but i will have to finish another one of my stories before I begin on that. **  
**And guys this is just introducing the main characters and the plot of the adventure which you'll probably be able to guess by this chapter afterall i'monly on chapter 2! I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 2

Rose:  
''Hey Dana check this out!'' I call to my best friend Dana Mercer. I met her at Diagon Alley when we went to do our first year shopping with Mum. She has pretty thick brown hair down below her shoulders, she has brown eyes, glasses and an awesome pet cat; Sniffles, he is a really cute tabby cat! Albus is mean and calls him annoying though. She steps over to my cauldron.

''You did it!?''

''I think so!'' I screech excitedly at my possible success, ''Albus! Can you be my dummy to test out my potion please''

''No way!'' he says standing next to Dana, she instantly freezes at the closeness, its quite cute really.

''Please,'' i beg giving him puppy dog eyes

''What does it do?'' he says defeated

''It's only a temporary forgetful potion''

''ROSE! No! Get Dana to test it for you and get this stupid cat away from me.'' He says as Sniffles struts up in between him and Dana.

''Leave him alone!'' I defend stroking sniffles

''No tell him to leave _me _alone Rose, i'm family I should come first.'' He says frowning jokingly before walking back to his cauldron, I roll my eyes before turning back to Dana

''I have the perfect person!'' Dana says, ''get Frank or get Proffessor Longbottom to do it,''

''I'm not asking our teacher, but Frank might just be perfect. Hey Frank'' i call to him. Frank is a blonde haired boy who is almost as smart as Dana and I.

''Yeah?''

''Wanna help me test my potion?''

''You know i'd do anything for you but this... No. Wait here I have something that might help you'' he says before walking away and coming back with two pieces of paper, ''This was enchanted by my Dad himself.'' He says studying one of them, ''here!'' he says showing us that same piece of paper. We saw it had different colours and potion names next to them, next to the purple colour was _'Forgetfulness potion' _

''All you have to do is dip this piece in your potion and according to that it should turn violet if it works'' he told me holding up the blank piece of paper before dipping a bit in my potion before taking it out and staring at it.

''Nothing's happening,'' I saw disappointed

''Give it time'' he said and it began to turn red, RED! I sighed. He looked at the sheet of paper and looked up at me furrowing his eyebrows,

''What is it!?'' Dana asked impatiently

''Instead of making a forgetfulness potion you have made a rememeral potion which if I remember correctly-''

''Works with a rememberal ball.'' Dana and I finish simultaneously staring at each other excitedly

''That's right. Get a rememberal ball, give it squeeze, 'it turns red you take a bit of this, you remember exactly what you'd forgotten''

''Oh my gawd!'' Dana screems, ''How'd you do it!?'' She asks

''I don't know, I thought I was making a forgetfulness potion!''

''What's the problem?'' Professor Longbottom asks

''Rose just made a rememberal potion by accident,'' Frank tells him

''Well may I test it?'' he asks

''Of course,'' I reply gratefully. He pulls a clear ball our of his pocket that contained misty white smoke and squeezes it. The white smoke that was inside the ball turned crimson red. He pulls a pretty vial out of his pocket and puts some of my potion inside before taking a sip of it.

''Looks like it's worked Miss Weasly, 5 house points to Griffindor. Oh, and you might want to save some of that. Well done, Rose but I still need that forgetfulness potion so work out what you did wrong, i'll be back in a second'' he tells me and I grin, pleased with myself as he walks out of his class room

''Only because her Mum's a stuck up, Mud-Blood know it all!'' Scorpius Malfoy coughs before his clique laugh histerically

''Oh wow, that was just way too funny I forgot to laugh. Don't disrespect my family again, especially not my Mum!'' My blood began boiling and I was getting angry and Albus had stood next to me and had a hand on my shoulder

''Oh, I'm sorry what are you going to do get your pathetic father on me... no, or your stupid Uncle-' I was breathing too heavily hand getting too mad to realize Albus had moved from my side and was standing right in front of scorpius.

''I wouldn't.'' He said simply, grinding his teeth, fists clenched

''Why not? What are you really going to do?'' I think Albus snapped because he pulled his arm back ready punch him

''NO! Stop. Don't stoop to his level or you'll be punching the pavement.'' I tell him

''Look away, Rose''

''Don't!'' I say trying to grab is fist, when he gets in defense mode again I stand in front of him, ''he isn't worth the trouble.'' I tell him and he sighs in annoyance before storming out of the room. Did I mention he had a short temper? James did too when he wanted to and so do I but i'm not that bad.

''Thanks babe,'' Scorpius says

''Don't call me that!'' I demand the blood boiling again

''Hey! Why can't I?'' He says pretending to be hurt. I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder

''Because,'' I began before kneeing him in the groin causing him to bend down, wrapping his arms around himself in pain, ''if you do I can imagine it being just a little worse than you fighting with my cousin.'' I tell him before walking back to my cauldron as if nothing had happened.

''Wow.'' Frank says next to me

''What?''

''That was amazing.'' Dana says for him

''It really wasn't, short tempers run through our generation but Hugo and Lily seem to be quite mellow'' I explain, ''that felt good!''

''I can imagine! He just dissed your whole family.'' Frank says

''He's a jerk and he's not worth it, I'm kind of annoyed I reacted actually,''

''Don't be. He was just embarrassed in front of all of his friends''

* * *

We're sitting in the dining hall receiving our letters when James owl drops him a red letter.

''What's that?'' Albus asks

''Ooooh he just got a howler!'' Dana tells him

''Uh oh'' James says under his breath

''James, I know you took my Marauder's Map and I am VERY disappointed in you! If you even attempt to use it you will be in serious trouble. The next break you get I expect to see it and have it back. I will be informed if you are caught using it and your mother and I will be pulling you out of Hogwarts. Rose, Albus I hope you're doing well, James, look after them. We'll be talking soon and stay out of trouble!'' The note shouted, the flaps forming a mouth before it was ripped up in mid air. James' face was bright red and Josh, Dana's brother, was just laughing at him.

''Looks like you're in trouble.'' He says between fits of laughter

''James! You said you put that back!'' Albus says to him like a mother scolding his child for something he'd done wrong.

''I told a white lie, and...?'' He says carelessly. I just shake my head at them both.

''James, I hope you're keeping it safe, Dad's gonna kill us both if you lose it!'' Albus tells him

''Don't worry, no one can get to it.''

**Hello again, hope you liked the chapter and guessed a little of the plot  
**

**IMPORTANT:****  
**

**FOLLOW!  
REVIEW!  
FAVOURITE! (favorite, for those of you who spell it like that)**

**I got you with the important thing didn't I :)**

**(shout out!) HEYYYY KATHLEEN :P**

OK, i'm going now... byeeee


	4. Chapter 3 - Got Dad's frog card

**Hey guys, I know you've been dying for a chapter so here it is slightly early but only because it was requested and i had a little time on Monday so i wrote...  
Also the beginning of this is based on a funny pic I was sent that was more than likely from tumbler ;) **

Albus

"God! I got dad's stupid chocolate frog card again!" James whines

"Damn it! So did I!" I tell him when I open my chocolate frog card, "at least it's a good jumper," I say

"Oh my God the boy who lived. I'll trade!" Lotus asks

"No give it to me!" Amelia begs

"What ones did you two get?" James asks

"Well I got longbottoms," lotus says

"And I got Luna's," Amelia tells us

"Bagsy Luna," James and I say at the simultaneously, I know why James wanted her and I did too for the same reason. She's hot.

"I'm older," James protests

"Why don't you two rock, paper, wizards on it?" Amelia suggests

"Fine," I say. We pound our fists on the palm of our other hand and chant 'rock, paper, wizards' wizards are like scissors but you use your wand and they defeat paper and are defeated by rock.

"Yessss!" James cries after choosing rock when I chose wizards. I sigh and take Professor Longbottom's card from Lotus and giving him my Dad's.

"What are you doing?" Dana asks as she sits next to me

"We just traded frog cards, James got Luna's" I pout, she laughs

"And what did you get?"

"Longbottom's" I say

"That's not too bad..." She says

"Are you kidding me!? Luna is so hot!" I see Dana's face drop but dismiss it and think nothing of it. Rose slaps my arm playfully and I ignore her.

"Hey James you haven't used the map have you?" I asked

"Are you kidding? Of course I haven't, dad'll kill me if he finds out I'm still using it."

"Can I borrow it please?"

"No! He kill both of us if he finds out you were in on it. What do you need to for anyway?"

"I tend to get restless in the night," I tell him truthfully

"Well I'm not moving it from its current safe position. It's not worth the risk," James tells me

"I wish Dad gave me his cloak, I'd make much better use out of it then you!" I sulk

"I'm only following instructions! I'm supposed to be the responsible adult here,"

"You are nor responsible or an adult my friend!" Rose giggles to James

"How!?"

"Well, when you were ten-"

"We agreed we would never talk of that again!" James interrupts before she can finish her sentence... That was a funny time. Just then Bluebell walks in with Danny, the muggle born from the first day. They come and sit with our big group which is split up in different conversations, they both sit opposite me.

"Dana, what is up with your dumb cat!?" I say to her as it struts up and climbs onto the table skilfully and only then realising that James, Walker and Josh have left.

"I thought I told you to leave sniffles alone!" Rose tells me off

"I thought I told you, family comes first!" I snap jokingly

"It's ok," Dana joins in, "sniffles doesn't care, do you sniffs?" She coos and I pretend to gag earning another slap from Rose which made Lotus and Danny laugh when I sarcastically hold my arm in pain

"Ouch!" I joke laughing with Danny and Lotus

"Just remember I'm still trying to get that forgetfulness potion mastered and I can accidentally slip a bit into your drink, by accident of course or even a spell that I've mastered... That wouldn't be very pleasant would it? Waking up and not remembering your own name... It might even go wrong..." She teases

"Ha ha, very funny!" I retort

"I can help you with your forgetfulness potion if you like" Bluebell speaks for the first time I've heard.

"Thanks Blue, I'd like that,"

"It's ok" she says

"My lovely cousin here can't help me, you see he has a serious case of stupid-syndrome," rose jokes

"One day... You're going to need me and I'm going to know all the answers to your unanswered questions that no one else can tell you," I smirk, "I'm Albus by the way,"

"Blue," she replies smiling at me. I turn to Dana when her cat doesn't stop purring.

"Please. For the love of the ministry of magic, shut up," I say to the cat. It's so annoying, it's just there everywhere I turn

"Sorry, that was my fault I was stroking him" Dana says

"Well stop!"

"Sorry," she stops realising she'd carried on self consciously. We all laugh a little before being interrupted again

"Well. Well. Well." I turn to be greeted by the face of my only enemy, the only person who makes me want to punch a hole through his face.

"Oh yay," blue mutters sarcastically to herself rolling her eyes

"Hey bell," he says with that same horrible high pitched voice of his

"It's Bluebell or Blue but Bluebell to you." She said abruptly, not making eye contact. Hey! That rhymed

"Nice to see you too... Anyway how's life, how's ravenclaw?" I didn't like how he said ravenclaw, as if he knew something, with that sickening smirk on his face, I wanted to wipe it right off.

"It's _brilliant_," she smiled quite convincingly, "how's slytherin?" She replied. His face dropped so that was obviously not the reaction he was hoping for which made me so smug seeing I got my wish, the smirk was wiped off of his face, just not by me.

"See you later blue, bye potter and other losers,"

"It's bluebell to you!" She says angrily as he walks away sniggering

"Wow, he's the one with stupid-syndrome!" I state making the table giggle

"I know that all too well," Blue says

"How?" Rose asks

"We used to be friends when we were younger believe it or not." She says

"Oh wow," I reply not wanting to push it further and not knowing what else to say without doing just that.

"Imagine being friends with that!" Lotus says

"I don't think I can..." Danny jokes

I wake up from a dreamless sleep sometime in the early morning. I sit up and look around our dorm and see everyone's asleep. Danny is snoring as per usual.

I find I need to walk around so I push and whip the covers away so that I can slide out of bed easily. I tip toe to

James who is fast asleep and search silently around his bed to see if I could find Dad's map, who knows who's wondering around the castle. First, I look under his pillow which, knowing him he would probably consider 'safe'. Then I look in his bedside draw but i can't find it. Where would i put it if i were James...? I riffle through his bag and its not there either so I put myself in his shoes and kind of guide myself under his bed I don't see it straight away but soon realise he's tucked it under his mattress which I can see because his bed frame has panels. How am I meant to get that out without him waking up and shouting at me? Magic! I rack my brain for spells that might help me until I find the perfect one. I enchant it and it slips out just like that. It begins to fly away but I catch it just in time.

"Yes!" I whisper and James begins to toss and turn so I think he's about to wake up but luckily he doesn't so I tip toe out of the dorm and wonder around aimlessly.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" I chant-whisper to the map soon it slowly reveals itself like ink splodges shaping into the contents of the map. Using my wand as a torch i wonder around. There are a few teachers wondering around too and the caretaker I can't place anything interesting though. Until I see something moving, there's no name, it just comes up as a dot.

**Thanks for reading guys, follow, favourite, review etc, you know you want to.**

**I was meant to write more but I'm uploading just for Lily :) Sorry about the cliffhanger but it was too tempting to resist :P **

**Hey Kathleen, and i'll use you to mop up your own blood LOL**


	5. Chapter 4 - Who

Chapter 4

Albus

I wonder around trying to find the source of the spot but it's nowhere to be found. The spot edges towards me and I begin to panic. I spin around but nothing's there. I wave my wand around, using it as a light source did come in very handy, suddenly the spot disappeared and appeared again behind me. I see a large shadow in the corner of my eye. The hands on it were in claws and lifted slowly almost coming into contact with my shoulders. When they do I spin around aiming my wand at the person that was behind me.

"Boo!" A voice said

"Ahh..." I scream before realise who it is, "oh my- Blue! Don't scare me like that!" I whisper at her who is doubling over, laughing so much that nothing's coming out all of a sudden she appeared on the map

"That. Was. Hilarious!" She manages to choke out between fits of laughter

"Shhh! If we get caught after hours, we're dead." I tell bell. She's now fanning her face with her hand and gasping for air.

"Im sorry that was just too funny!" She says as she wipes away her tears that escaped from laughing so much.

"Haha so funny." i say sarcastically 'Wait, what were you doing?'

"What were you doing?" She says

"Couldn't sleep, bad dream, you?"

"The same. I'm just glad I'm not the only one who gets spooked by nightmares," she replies but for some reason I'm not fully convinced, before i could comment the map began moving, I look down to see the caretaker's walking in our direction, we look at each other knowingly panic building up inside of me. She put a finger on her lips before grabbing my wrist pulling me to the corner of the hallway and she gestured for me to turn my wand light off, which I did. Before looking at the map and realising we'd both disappeared and turned into the dot that she once was and curiosity filled me. We waited for the caretaker to walk past I covered my mouth with my free hand and Blue did the same. He walked past and for a split second I thought he would aim his lamp at us and discover us hiding but we dodge it skilfully.

"Why do we come up as black dots!?"

"Urr- urm it's a long story. I'll explain later, I have to get back one of the girls in my dorm tends to wake up in the middle of the night," she explains

"I should go too," I say beginning to walk back with Blue, "before we actually get caught," I say sighing

We walk back to the dorms mostly in silence only making petty small talk. We say goodbye and go our separate ways as she goes to the ravenclaw common room and I go into the griffindor common. I go back and it doesn't look like anyone's awake so I just used magic to put the map back where I found it and slip into bed, under my covers falling into a deep sleep.

"Albus! You'll be late if you don't get up!" Lotus shouts which I think was into my ear

"Five more minutes," I say hoarsely waving my hand aimlessly in the air

"Did you not hear us the first time? Late!" Danny's voice is heard this time

"Uh huh," I whisper

"You need to get up my dear brother or you will have a very unpleasant surprise waiting for you," I hear James voice this time. How many people are here?

Suddenly an electric shock coursed through my body causing me to jump up and out of my bed. I was surprised alright.

"Now good your up! Get dressed, you have fifteen minutes," James says before he walks out and just everyone else who have just gotten up an me left in the dorm. I pick up my wand and flick it causing my bed to make itself.

When I'm ready I head downstairs with some of griffindor for breakfast.

"You have got to be magical, because I have fallen under your spell." Rose looks unamused by Grayson's not-so-original pickup line.

"Grayson, you still at that?" James says chuckling as he walks by

"Shut up," he says looking frustrated before turning back to Rose who looks annoyed at Dana who is laughing at her and Grayson, I sit next to her not missing the surprise that passed her face.

"I'm a witch of course I'm magic Gray,"

"Then you must be my horcrux, because you complete me." He said making Dana and I laugh however Rose just rolled her eyes

"No." Rose replies completely unfazed before Grayson takes a deep breath and tries again.

"Then are you a dementor? Because you take my breath away," he says, he was obviously becoming desperate for her to notice him now. Rose however continues to keep a blank look on her face.

"Maybe you play Quidditch, because you're definitely a keeper" he try's again, but this time she laughs shortly

"Gray, it will never work. Rose isn't just a different type of witch, she's a completely different species. You have to speak her language. A bit like... Frank," James smirks

"The nerd?" Josh asks

"Yeah," James replies before they both burst out laughing

"First of all you are the different species and second Frank is my friend!"

"Yeah! And Rose is my friend so don't be such a douche Josh!"Dana tells her brother.

"Language Dana!" Josh tells her jokingly, I laugh because that's something James occasionally does to me

"Whatever," Grayson says giving up on his attempts to 'woo' Rose

"Can the five of us play a game?" Danny asks me, Dana, Rose and locus

"Depends, what game?" I ask

"21 questiosn for us first years, like a truth circle" he replies and everyone agrees to play apart from Dana.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I say

"And we'll make a new rule, everyone get a pass card that they can only use once meaning they can skip a question and a question can't be asked more than once for the same person," Danny decides, Dana thinks for a second before nodding telling us she agreed.

"First question we all ask... Albus" Danny says

"I've got it! What's your biggest secret?" Rose asks smirking. That's a hard one, I don't really have any secrets that everyone doesn't already know.

"I've never liked anyone but I think I might now," I tell them

"Who is it? Who is it?" Danny asks getting intrigued

"That's not part of the question." I manage to avoid

"Lets do Lotus," Dana says

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" I ask intrigued as to what the answer might be.

"Urm... A bunch of my friends and i climbed over a fence to get to the hotel pool after hours when we were in America and we got caught," he explains, it makes everyone laugh, "we tried to run but there were more than one over weight security guard," he adds making everyone laugh more

"Come on! There must have been worse embarrassing maybe?"

"I told my crush I liked her but I slipped the note through the wrong locker and the whole school somehow found out, many of them being shown the letter," we all burst out laughing again, Lotus was just funny. One of those people that could make you laugh and no matter what mood your in he could brighten up your day with a word, he was a good friend.

"What about you Dana?" Danny asks, "who do you fancy?"

"Well I fancy a chocolate frog but-"

"Seriously," Danny presses. She looks in thought for a moment before looking up at us and Rose whispers something in her ear.

"I think I'll use my pass card on this one," she decides making me feel a little disappointed

Soon we finished learning new things about each other, like the hardest thing Danny's ever done is try to be a vegetarian.

We eat breakfast before going to class. First, I had the dark arts with Danny. Danny and I walked through the halls of hogwarts only to be almost knocked over a number of times.

"Sometimes it's not so good being a first year," Danny states

"Yeah, I know. We aren't even that small people just don't pay attention to know that we're here," I reply

"The robes are annoying though because when tall people walk past, have you ever found they hit you in the face of the persons tall enough?" i nod "it's ok though because one day that'll be us!"

"I don't think I can wait,"

"'Me neither,"

We walk into the dark arts class to find the teacher who is Professor Mercer has begun teaching the class already. She's Dana's older sister, every first year dreams of being in her class and falls at her feet if she does something as simple as looks at them, or they think she does. She's also the head of Slytherin and there are rumors that she might be one of the first of the Slytherin who hasn't gone bad. It's weird that's the kind of thing you might say about food or something, not people but I guess no one sees bad witches or wizards as people.

"Thank you both for showing up." She says sounding unimpressed

"Sorry we're late, we... Got lost," Danny says sounding unsure causing professor Mercer to shake her head looking very unimpressed before directing us to the empty seats at the front of the medium sized room.

**I know it's been a long time and i'm so sorry. I promise i haven't forgotten about you! This chapter was kind of rushed and I apologize profusely for that. I've been busy with things that I've been forced to prioritize, sorry.**

_**Favourite  
Follow  
Review **_

**It would make me so happy if you could do the above :D If you do you are amazing!  
****THANK YOU!****  
**


	6. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING-Nxt chpt soon

**Authors Note:**

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy lately but i'm sorry and I love all of you who are being super patient. I promise that i am updating in a couple of days and I will not let you down. I'm trying super hard to balance everything but there's been personal things going on and school and just everything I am truly sorry, please don't hate me PLEASE just hang on a little longer :) As a warning It might be slightly short though because I really want to get it up for you ASAP.  
****~itsmagical1327**


	7. Chapter 5 - Something strange

Chapter 5

James  
"I said no! Get away from me!" I hear Rose shout as quietly as she could down the hallways in attempt to not attract attention. I walk towards her, my footsteps light. Whoever was harassing my baby cousin was about to regret being brought into the world. I realize she's no longer a baby but I still kind of see it that way, she's younger then me and I treat her like Lily, like my sister and if anyone touched either of them, lets just say you don't

"Why Weasley? I asked nicely," a male voice said with a hint of anger. Instantly I knew who's voice it was, anger boiled inside of me and I prepared to beat up a first year.

"I'm warning you to step, away," she explains slowly

"Think about my proposition because i'm warning _you_-" that's the last straw. He shouldn't have threatened her. I clear my throat stepping into view.

"Scorpius. What do you think you're doing!?" I say to the blonde haired boy now standing in front of me who was in front of Rose and had one hand leaning on the wall beside her head.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," he says about to walk away

"Hey! Don't move." I warn, he looks intimidated but fear doesn't cross his features

"Oh God," Rose mutters barely audible

"I'm letting you off the hook for now. But believe me, i'm warning _you. _Harass Rose again, and your face won't be the only thing broken." I say, a small hint of fear glistens in his eyes but he lets out a short laugh before walking away.

"What was that about?" I ask Rose when he's gone.

"Nothing..." She mumbles falsely

"Rose, tell me." I say seriously

"Nothing, honestly," she refuses to make eye contact knowing I know when she lies

"Rose!"

"Got to go, I'm _starving,"_ she says exasperatedly before walking away speedily towards the hall. Somethings not right. Deciding to go and find Josh I follow her, with out saying anymore, she wasn't going to tell me and i'm sure not going to push her. I'll find out.

"Hey Josh!" I say walking up to him in the hall

"Hey,"

"Dude Dana totally loves Albus," I state

"I know, she's so embarrassing but for the record, he's not touching her. He's not to do as little as even look at my sister in an inappropriate way or I will make sure his magic isn't the only thing he loses." He says seriously

"It's fine, I don't think he's that interested but weird... we're kind of alike because that's along the lines of what I said to the idiot who was threatening my cousin," I say, "hey, have you noticed both Albus and Rose are acting really weird... I might ask Lily and Hugo they can read the two of them like a book,"

"I can't say i'm surprised, they all spend all of their time together anyway," Josh replies, "but yeah I've noticed they're acting weird too! Especially since Rose and Scorpius had that fight and your little brother's been hanging around Blue," it was saying something that he's noticed too, I mean, Josh is one of the most oblivious people ever.

"Hmm," I say in wonder

**! IMPORTANT !**

**IM SUPER, SUPER SORRY, ITS SHORT BUT I PROMISED AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT WITHOUT GIVING TOO MUCH AWAY BUT ALL OF YOUR ANSWERS WILL SOON BE ANSWERED. i PROMISE!**

Next chapter will reveal a little bit more. Please review! Who's POV would you like to here from next what persons side of the story would you like to be revealed first? Who knows? Maybe you might hear from more then one ;)


	8. Chapter 6 - beginning something BIG

Chapter 6 - I couldn't remember who's POV you wanted but I think it was Rose's so here it is

Rose:  
"Bluebell, we had a deal! You broke it!" Scorpius shouted making everyone in the hall stop in their tracks, even me and I'm not into gossip.

"Such a same! Go cry to your mum." Blue mocked him

"Oh no. You will pay Blue along with Josh and everyone you love," there was a hint of knowing in his voice as if 'everyone you love only meant one or maybe two people in particular. Josh? Why would he bring him up?

"No, that's where you're wrong _you_ will pay! You rotten little-"

"What's going on here?" Professor Dingel-Ravenclaw asked being followed by Professor Mercer, head of Slytherin house

"I hate him!" Blue screamed tears trickling down her face as Scorpius just stood there smugly.

"And I hate her!" He said, "that's alright then the feeling is mutual," he smirked winking at her. Professor Mercer said some incoherent words to Scorpius. Although it seemed as if he was being told off, it was too obvious that an understanding lied inside their relationship. Scorpius blew Blue a kiss as he walked past her making her go to punch him but being held back by a girl who I remembered from the first day at the sorting hat... Rebecca Dashwood from Hufflepuff, but she's in hufflepuff how would they know each other? This was way too weird.

She says something to her which seemed to calm her down despite the fact she still looks shaken up, angry and she keeps on shaking her head to everything Rebecca and Professor Ravenclaw are saying to her making our head mistress very angry. After an obviously unintentional groan from Blue, the last we all see is the head leading her out behind Professor Mercer.

"Rose!" Albus clicks his fingers in front of me, "hey, snap out of it. I said what do you think that was about?"

"That's what i'm trying to figure out, hey maybe if we ask, she'll tell us,"

"Maybe..." I kick Dana under the table for gawking at my cousin. When she realises, she wipes her mouth to check for dribble (which there wasn't any) and keeps her eyes on anything, everything, but him... which works fine until he tries to speak to her and she goes all flustered.

"What is up with you two!? Geesh," he moans. I just stick my tongue out which he doesn't exactly appreciate. What a shame.

"Hey! Behave you two," James chuckles sitting next to me with Josh

"He started it!"

"Albus! Don't be mean to my baby cousin!" James plays along. I plaster an innocent grin on my face which Albus didn't appreciate either responding with

"It's OK we all know you are madly in love with Frank and you think getting my brother on me is going to help you-"

"Woah who said anything about that!"

"So you're admitting you like him?"

"No but the fact he didn't come up in the conversation just proves you're thinking of him," James high fives me

"Of course," Albus says sarcastically "forever and always," I look at Frank who's for sure listening in and honestly looks horrified giving me an unimpressed look.

"Awww look what you've done,"

"You are the devil. You are the leader of the death eaters, the queen of dementors. You my friend should apologise before you get sent somewhere you don't want to be." Albus smirks, I fake hurt

"What did I say about being mean to my baby cousin!" James coos wrapping his arms around me playfully

* * *

"I don't understand," I tell Blue, "what happened?" she didn't give me much of an explanation, just that he is a nasty piece of work and needs to be sent away from civilization so that he can do no more damage to the world.

"That's the thing. I can't tell you," she says looking frustrated. "If I say it you won't understand. You'll probably never talk to me again."

"You can tell me, it's ok," I say calmly

"Just tell me one thing, what is it that he was talking to you about yesterday?" She asks urgently, "It's very important."

"I don't even know, I didn't understand a word he was saying apart from join me in a revolution, bla bla bla. I said no anyway," I reply

"Brilliant. That's just great," Blue groans

"You aren't making any sense!" I say

"Would you help me work against him? But to do that I need you to agree and go with me on the inside,"

"Against him doing what?"

"He wants to start a revolution Rose, he wants to do something similar to what voldemort did. He wants to make everyone bad, like him." she whispers so only our group can hear

"Rebecca, Dana's mum is the head of slytherin,"

"Well you aren't in slytherin, so you'll help me right?" She asks turning to Dana

"Sure!" Dana seems enthusiastic

"I'm in too!" Albus says

"Rose?" Blue looks hopeful, "he did try to play you,"

"Fine," I agree

* * *

Next day...

I find myself standing at the doors of the hall with Blue. _Well here goes nothing, _I think. Scorpius, it's about time you got served.

**A/N - IMPORTANT!**

**Thanks guys! For all of my comments I've been getting, and views. I really appreciate it and I think you guys are awesome. The next POV will be James'? No, idk, TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS WHO YOU WANT YOU WANT TO HEAR FROM NEXT! (remember it can be anyone but not Blue because i'm saving hers until the time is right, it could be anyone else's.**

**Keep it coming with the comments and favourites. Follow me, you know the drill.**

**ITS THE SUMMER! _Finally._ Hope you guys are having a totes amaze summer, until the next update...**


	9. Chapter 7 - I know your secret

Chapter 7

Albus:  
I see Rose and Blue talking to Scorpius, in a proper conversation. Scorpius looked amused as she and Blue spoke. There was something wrong, I could Blue and Rose's smiles were forced and too innocent to be genuine. I watch as Scorpius talks looking pleased with himself. He puts his head in close to Rose and for a second I think he might kiss her but he move to her side so his lips are right next to her ear, he says something and smirks. Rose stays calm-which is very rare, I assume Bluebell knew what he said because she speaks next, he replies and slaps her cheek twice but I don't think it's hard before walking away. I get up quickly and go over to them before they leave.

"What was that?" I ask

"Nothing?" They say in unison

"It didn't look like nothing,"

"What didn't?" Rose asks innocently

"Him and you two. Did he hurt you?" I ask

"No, we're friends." Rose replies before grabbing Blue and rushing away

"Huh," I mutter to myself as they walk away

"Are you ok?" Dana asks me

"I'm fine," I mumble

"You look... lost, confused."

"I am."

**Dana (POV)**

"What is it?" I say

"Well, Blue and Rose were just talking to Scorpius but they won't tell me what happened,"

"They're joining the revolution right?" I remember

"Something's off though they would tell me right?"

"Yeah..." I can't help the jealousy soar through me. He only talks about Blue. "We need to tell him we heard and want to join too soon but we should really do it a little later on so he doesn't get suspicious," I say

"Good idea, we need to find out what's up with my cousin though."

"Yeah, my mother will kill me if she ever finds out,"

"Don't worry about it, she's not bad right?"

"I don't know. No one does."

"Look she'll probably find out when it's over but don't worry-if she kills you, i'll be at your funeral," he cracks a smile at the end

"Ha-ha you're so funny," I say sarcastically

"Look, we need to talk to them and find out what happened I mean what if it changes things?"

"Yeah, I agree," I mumble becoming somehow nervous and flustered around him again. We've only been talking alone twice and the other time is when Rose ditched me thinking it would be a good idea for me to go and talk to him which ending in me acting like an idiot. He obviously likes Blue though, I have no chance being who I am... my mum's the much-loved-by-first-years head of Slytherin who I never see, my brother's one of the most adored boys in second year! And me...? I'm the geek who no one likes. Brilliant, isn't it? I've tried to change but I just can't. I can't change, it's not that easy, of course i'm still going to be smart but I mean like cool and collected... I wish I could be that girl, then maybe Albus would notice.

This whole Scorpius thing, maybe it could help me change, it could help me with this whole stupid confidence thing. We'll just have to see.

* * *

Here it goes. Time for Albus and I to speak to scorpius, something i'm so looking forward to (note the sarcasm).

"Hey Scorpius," Albus says, we're in the halls outside of the common rooms by near the stairs

"What?" He says abruptly

"Look we got off to a bad start and Dana and I heard about... _you know what." _

"I don't want too many Griffindors." He says seriously

"It's only us two,"

"And Rose... look, I can accept you but I don't trust either of you."

"Look," what am I doing!? I can't believe I'm doing this! Nerves fill me as he stares waiting for me to finish. "My mother's the head of slytherin and I have never even spoken to you, i've given you no reason not to trust me,"

"You're friends with him and you're Griffindor,"

"Yep that's right and Griffindor is a powerful house." I say timidly

"Hmm... you're both in you'll know when and where we'll be meeting but any 'funny business' and you'll regret it, I promise." He says mostly to Albus

"You're not bad." He says quietly to me before walking away.

"We need to go speak to Blue and Rose, I think they're in the herbology room." Albus says

"Ok,"

We walk down the stairs before they begin to move.

"I hate when they do this." Albus tells me, I laugh. After having to divert staircases, we eventually get to the herbology room and tell Rose and Blue that about our recent encounter with Scorpius.

"What happened when you talked to him?" Albus asks

"He's just being really... unpleasant because of my past with him, that's all." Blue replies and I can see how much he likes her by the way he looks at her, in her eye's which are so much prettier than mine. Bluebell is just perfect! So unfair. Who has eyes like that anyway!? Who even has hair like that-!?

"Dana," Rose sings bringing me back to earth

"Sorry what?"

"Are you ok?" Albus asks concerned

"I'm fine, sorry I just spaced out," I mutter. Rose sits, failing to hide a knowing smile. I shoot her a look that says 'you are so obvious'

* * *

I go to sleep after one whole hour of thinking about albus. Will he ever get it. And my mum, she'll be so mad when she find's out i'm going behind her back and Josh will kill me for not telling him but I guess Rose and Albus will have the same problem with James. I just hope it won't be too bad.

* * *

**A/N**

**I don't know how this was, if it was ok, bad, good but i'm hoping it was good enough for you all. I worked really hard on this chapter so you know what to do if you liked it :)**

**RANDOM QUESTION OF THE DAY! Comment on this:  
Who is your favourite character in Harry Potter not including Harry, Ron and Hermionie :P**

**Peace out my awesome fanfic friends ALAS EARWAX (dumbledore quote sorry that was random)**


End file.
